Fever
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Kurt makes a little show in glee club for Blaine, and he's got a nice ass. COMPLETE ONE-SHOT rated T for little klaine kiss


Normally, I'm a calm, collected, all-round cool guy. But not today.

Kurt had come to school in white, skinny jeans. That's an understatement. White, skinnier than skinny, tight, _ass-hugging_ jeans that just accentuated all the right places.

And what's worse, we haven't had time to even fit in a make-out session for _two weeks_ now, with regionals coming up and Rachel talking our ears off, it hasn't been possible. I'm a teenage boy, I need my Kurt sexy-times.

I was beginning to become a little inpatient now, and dare I say, horny. Everyday is becoming a battle between me and , and I don't think I can last much longer. I hate to objectify Kurt like he's some sexual toy for my pleasure, but damn his ass belongs in a museum.

Thank God its finally glee and last period, then I can go home and have a little time to myself, yes, I would prefer it to be with Kurt, but I doubt that will happen.

I arrived at glee a little late, due to Madame Crawford keeping be behind and lecturing me on the importance of correctly using the past tense.

I was in two minds about seeing Kurt. One, I wanted to see Kurt because he's my boyfriend, and I love him. But, seeing him makes me go all crazy and I don't think jumping his bones in front of the entire glee club and would be acceptable, no matter how much they accepted us.

I strolled into glee to find everyone already there, sans , which was normal for the first 5 minutes. My eyes immediately sought out Kurt, who was laughing with Mercedes at the back of the room. His head was thrown back in hysterics, and his nose scrunched in the adorable way it does when ever he laughs.

Mercedes noticed me and waved, Kurt following her line of sight and his eyes brightening when he saw me. I smiled softly at him, and walked over.

As I neared the pair, Mercedes stood up, whispering in Kurt's ear and winking, then walking away to Rachel. My brow furrowed slightly, but I instantly perked up again seeing Kurt reaching out his pale hands for me.

"Hey, beautiful" I greeted, grasping his hands and leaning down to kiss his baby-soft cheek.

"Hey, how was your day?" Kurt asked sincerely, like he does everyday.

"Ugh, a drag, I got lectured by Madame Crawford and had zero classes with you, worst day ever" I pouted.

"Aw, poor baby" Kurt tease, pecking my pout. We smiled lovingly at each other before we were interrupted by-

"Alright, guys" called loudly, clapping his hands together as he entered.

"Todays lesson" He started, turning his back to us to write on the bored, "Sexy 2.0"

My jaw dropped. I remember when Kurt mentioned the sexy lesson back when he was at Dalton. Although Kurt had definitely matured since then, and is undoubtedly sexy, he's one of those sexy-when-not-trying-otherwise-it-looks-awkward kind of guys.

"Blaine" Kurt elbowed me,

"Huh" I blinked,

"You spaced out"

"Right" I said, turning my attention back to .

"Now, I know we're gearing up for regionals, but I thought todays lesson could be a fun little blast from the past" said enthusiastically, "Anyone got anything like would like to share"

"I would " I was surprised that instead of hearing Rachel's voice, I was listening to Kurt's.

"Alright, Kurt!" exclaimed happily, "Please, take to the stage"

Kurt smirked at me, and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of my mouth. I was in shock, what has Kurt planned.

Kurt swivelled an empty chair into the middle of the room and faced himself, and the chair, towards the rest of us.

"Blaine" Kurt called, patting the chair,

"What" I mouthed,

"White boy, just sit in the damn chair" Mercedes' sassy voice quipped.

I blushed as everyone turned towards me, equal smirks on their faces, as I sat in the chair.

"Puck, music please" Kurt commanded from his place behind me, hand on my shoulders.

The unmistakable melody of _Adam Lambert's Fever_ blared from the instruments, and It clicked. Kurt was going to dance, with the glee club, to Adam Lambert, _for me._

I sucked in a shaky breath as Kurt began to move his hand up and down my chest.

There he goes

My baby walks so slow

Sexual tic-tac-toe

Yeah, I know we both know

It isn't time, no

But could you be m-mine?

Kurt's voice cut through the air like glass, it was flawless.

We'll never get too far

Just you, me, and the bar

Silly ménage à trois, sometimes

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?

He strutted in front of me and got on his knees, Hands skirting up and down my thighs

Oh baby, light's on

But your mom's not home

I'm sick of laying down alone, hey

With this fever, fever, yeah

My one and own

I wanna get you alone

Give you fever, fever, yeah

He stood and performed a bit to the glee club, giving me perfect eye-vision of his wonderful, perky ass.

There it goes

You're still my soul and so

'Cause, sweetheart

No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me

Or can find me, ooh

Time to be m-mine, mine

Let's get inside your car

Just you, me and the stars

Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes 

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?

Oh baby, light's on

But your mom's not home

I'm sick of laying down alone, hey

With this fever, fever, yeah

My one and own

I wanna get you alone

Give you fever, fever, yeah

His breath ghosted over my cheeks as he turned and bent down to sing for me, His breath ghosting over my cheeks at the proximity.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah! 

You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine! 

Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine

He straddled my waist, sitting in my lap and trusting. I hope he doesn't notice my hard-on, but it was clearly obvious.

Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever

Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever! 

Give you fever, fever

Give you fever, fever, yeah!

He let out a breathy laugh as he ending the song, panting and smiling. He turned his body round so he was facing the glee club, but was still sat in my lap.

"Damn, Hummel, you're hot" Santana stated as the applaud died down, i instinctively

held Kurt's' waist. I know Santana is a lesbian and Kurt's gay, but I get a little protective.

"Santana's right dude, your ass, wow" Puck hollered. Everyone turned to look at Puck in surprise.

"What?" He asked, and everyone laughed.

"What you think, baby?" Kurt question, turning to face me and running his arms up and down my biceps.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him closer into me by his waist and lifted my head up to plant a deep kiss on his cherry red lips. It felt so good.

Kurt responded eagerly, our lips moving in sync. I ran my tongue over his lips begging for entrance before-

"Let's keep it PG, guys" interrupted.

I pulled back regrettably and looked into his ocean orbs, seeing the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Later, I promise" Kurt whispered in my ear, before heaving himself off of my lap and back into his own chair. I followed swiftly, hoping nobody saw my raging boner.

"Looks like someone going to be busy tonight, Anderson" Puck smirked, from in front of me, "Bet he's a freak between the sheet, am I right?"

"Dude, that's my brother!"

 **Reviews and requests = Klaine Kisses**

 **Nothing belongs to me**


End file.
